


*stares*

by kurominhee



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags later, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Texting, catboy hyeongjun, jungmo deserves the whole world he is too wholesome someone stop before i sob, jungmo needs a hug, minhee also deserves a hug, minhee deserves better, minimo bffs, sadboy minhee, woobin is a hopeless romantic, woobin simps hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurominhee/pseuds/kurominhee
Summary: annoying little brat: don’t let that distract you from the fact you did indeed look like you worked at the circus.CATBOY DREAM: WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FASHION??annoying little brat: *blinks*CATBOY DREAM: WE ARE WAITING??annoying little brat: *blinks x2*CATBOY DREAM: GO AHEAD AND SAY SOMETHING
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Allen Ma/Park Serim, Ham Wonjin/Song Hyeongjun, Ham Wonjin/Song Hyeongjun/Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Seo Woobin, Park Serim & Seo Woobin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. minhee wants to murder

**Author's Note:**

> Groupchat: dumb little boys AND allen  
> Woobin- boo bear bite  
> Serim- gym rat  
> Allen- the only man ever  
> Hyeongjun: CATBOY DREAM  
> Taeyoung: whips ass  
> Seongmin: steve main  
> Wonjin: WAHHHjin  
> Jungmo: dumb little bitch  
> Minhee: annoying little brat
> 
> Groupchat: extra gay  
> Serim: buff gay  
> Hyeongjun: cute gay  
> Taeyoung: *slaps ass* gay  
> Minhee: gay
> 
> Groupchat: adventure time but without the adventure or time  
> Wonjin: princess bubblejin  
> Jungmo: princess bubblemo  
> Seongmin: princess bubblemin  
> Minhee: marshall lee

**DUMB BOYS AND ALLEN**

CATBOY DREAMS: WHAT THE HECK!!!!  
CATBOY DREAMS: I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS MAN!!!!

WAHHHjin: wat happin

CATBOY DREAM: YOU WOULD KNOW.   
CATBOY DREAM: you actual doodoo pile i hate u

whips ass: LOL waht did he do?   
whips ass: *what 

gym rat: ???

CATBOY DREAM: HAM WONJIN IS SO RUDE TO ME.   
CATBOY DREAM: he literally walked up to me, looked me up and down, smiled as if i was the prettiest boy he’s ever seen, then said, AND I QUOTE: “aww! I didnt know you worked at the circus!” 

boo bear bite: 

WAHHHjin: LOLOLOL

whips ass: WDSJKFH SDKJFHSDKFJ FUCKKKK 

dumb little bitch: i thought you looked pretty!!!!

CATBOY DREAM: jungmo bff

WAHHHjin: you looked cute pls   
WAHHHjin: BUT i couldnt pass up the opportunity

gym rat: Don’t bully my son!  
gym rat: You looked amazing smh

whips ass: if anyone dresses like a clown its serim anyways

gym rat: HUH?  
gym rat: Wait a damn minute

annoying little brat: stares

boo bear bite: stares back

whips ass: not them flirting with each other in front of CHILDREN

annoying little brat: *blinks*

whips ass: *shakes ass*

CATBOY DREAM: you have no ass to shake but OKAY! 

annoying little brat: don’t let that distract you from the fact you did indeed look like you worked at the circus. 

CATBOY DREAM: WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FASHION??

annoying little brat: *blinks*

CATBOY DREAM: WE ARE WAITING??

annoying little brat: *blinks x2*

CATBOY DREAM: GO AHEAD AND SAY SOMETHING 

annoying little brat: woobin thinks my outfits are nice.

gym rat: Woobin is a simp

whips ass: ^

WAHHHjin: ^^

dumb little bitch: ^^^

CATBOY DREAM: ^^^^

steve main: ^^^^^

annoying little brat: fair   
annoying little brat: hi seongmin.

boo bear bite: .  
boo bear bite: im not a simp??????

whips ass: when you had a crush on serim you sent him a poem about a different flower everyday

boo bear bite: i-

CATBOY DREAM: when you dated that one chick you made her a bento box everyday

boo bear bite: that’s-

annoying little brat: you send me a good morning and goodnight text every night.  
  
boo bear bite: WELL that’s because you’re my bro!

gym rat: i thought i was your bro):

boo bear bite: bro <3 

gym rat: bro </3

boo bear bite: BRO!!! D:

the only man ever: Lol what's going on?

steve main: MAMA ALLEN!

gym rat: hey babe :D

annoying little brat: gags

dumb little bitch: heyyy allen!!  
dumb little bitch: did u have a good day at work 2day? 

the only man ever: Hello my son and hello my hubby lol :p   
the only man ever: Yes lol, it was fun haha  
the only man ever: how is everyone?

CATBOY DREAM: feeling: attacked 

annoying little brat: cry some more. 

CATBOY DREAM: BITE ME. 

WAHHHjin: feeling: like punching minhee

annoying little brat: nothing new from the cravity camp.

dumb little bitch: haha poor minhee 

CATBOY DREAM: god i hate gay people named kang minhee

annoying little brat: *blinks*  
annoying little brat: my ego is a bit too fragile rn.

boo bear bite: is everything okay? ):

CATBOY DREAM: what happened i’ll kill whoever hurt u  
CATBOYDREAM: sorry if me being mean made you feel worse I LUV KANG MINHEE

annoying little brat: nah you were just trying to match my energy.  
annoying little brat: albeit no one can match my immaculate energy.  
annoying little brat: today that cunt woojin was trying to feel up on me again  
annoying little brat: like i don’t know what to do, should i murder the man? 

dumb little bitch: i literally will curb stop him for u   
dumb little bitch: I dare him 2 try some shit again. I will come to ur job n sit with u 2mrw ok? 

annoying little brat: okay <3 was not joking about the murdering though.

boo bear bite: I will try to come as well! 

annoying little brat: thanks guys. 

CATBOY DREAM: minhee appreciation day is everyday!!!

annoying little brat: silence peasant. 

CATBOY DREAM: I HATE YOU. 

the only man ever: Never a dull moment in here lol

annoying little brat: no but seriously, should i murder? 

CATBOY DREAM: lord

** EXTRA GAY **

cute gay: he really sends you a text every morning btw?

gay: yes.

cute gay: thats so cute omfg   
cute gay: why cant i get a woobin

*slaps ass* gay: because when people are nice to you you get scared and run off 

cute gay: you didn’t need to read me like that????

buff gay: Lolol

cute gay: IN MY DEFENSE people being nice to me randomly makes me feel like they want something from me 

buff gay: That’s a valid feeling, a lot of people use kindness as a reason for you to give them stuff when they don’t deserve it. 

gay: people who think being a normal and respectful person means you owe them something can die.

cute gay: RIGHT??? 

buff guys: Minhee has talked about murder an awful lot today 

gay: you know how if you joke about something too much it becomes something you actually wanna do?

buff gay: .

cute gay: . anyways

*slaps ass* gay: but you like when wonjin is nice to you

cute gay: again, YOU DID NOT HAVE TO READ ME LIKE THAT?

*slaps ass* gay: kdjfbghkjdfgh 

gay: i’m not sure taeyoung is functioning right but okay.   
gay: wonjin shows his attraction through skinship to make up his utter lack of flirtation skills.   
gay: that’s why he’s always latched onto you.

cute gay: not true  
cute gay: he’s like that with everyone 

gay: when serim tried getting a leaf out of his hair he almost kicked serim in the nuts.

buff gay: When taeyoung tried to hold onto his arm while watching a scary movie he grabbed his hoodie strings and tied them shut and we had to cut the hoodie strings because he tied them so tight

*slaps ass* gay: when woobin tried giving him a hug on his birthday wonjin tried headbutting woobin 

cute gay: not true 

gay: you literally saw it happen..?

cute gay: not true 

gay: i hate gay people in denial.

cute gay: aren’t you in denial about woobin?

gay: LOL no.  
gay: i’m just not ready to accept it. i wouldn’t be a good boyfriend.

cute gay: minhee ):

gay: not now at least.   
gay: but it’s whatever.  
gay: if he moves on then he moves on. 

buff gay: He probably won’t   
buff gay: I’ve never seen him simp for someone this hard

gay: hm.  
gay: we’ll see.  
gay: he does not deserve someone who won’t streat him right.

*slaps ass* gay: tbf i’m glad you aren’t starting anything  
*slaps ass* gay: i’d rather you guys wait until you sren’t feeling so doodoo

gay: i’m always feeling doodoo. 

cute gay: fair enough   
cute gay: IF HE STOPS HAVING FEELINGS FOR KANG MINHEE I WILL KICK HIM IN THE NUTS

gay: stares

cute gay:   
cute gay: bye 

gay: finally!

*slaps ass* gay: LOL

**ADVENTURE TIME BUT WITHOUT THE ADVENTURE OR TIME**

princess bubblemo: hi besties best of the best 

princess bubblejin: what do you want?   
princess bubblemo: i came here 2 talk 2 seongmin, not u 

marshall lee: pms are a thing. 

princess bubblemo: i wanted every1 else 2 see as well lol  
princess bubblemo: r u still on seongmin? 

princess bubblemin: huh?   
princess bubblemin: what’s up? 

princess bubblemo: hi lol  
princess bubblemo: how were things w taeyoung 2day?

princess bubblemin: god i like him so much,,,,

princess bubblejin: tell us about it 

princess bubblemin: he was dancing to replay out of boredom while making eye contact with me,,,,

marshall lee: NO WAY.

princess bubblemin: literally,  
princess bubblemin: then we were sitting together on the bleachers he kept knocking against my shoulder while we were talking

marshall lee: him and his damn skinship. 

princess bubblemo: well   
princess bubblemo: that’s cute! we luv u 

princess bubblemin: luv u too <3

**MINIMO MAGIC**

minimo mo: btw do u want me 2 bring u anything to eat @ work? 

minimo mini: i don’t think so.  
minimo mini: you guys don’t need to come.

minimo mo: i want 2!

minimo mini: <3 

minimo mo: <3


	2. park jisung and selca day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumb little bitch: oh my g
> 
> taenunu: YOU DID NOT ROLL CALL FOR THIS 
> 
> CATBOY DREAM: MINHEE GIVE US A REAL SELCA NOW  
> CATBOY DREAM: i hate you I HATE YOU
> 
> WAHHHjin: BOOOOO!!!!!!
> 
> gym rat: Why did i anticipate this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! so forewarning: this is not beta read, i have physics homework to do :]
> 
> also this has been sitting in my google docs for a week, i totally forgot it was there LOL
> 
> anyways enjoyyyyy

**dumb little boys AND allen**

annoying little brat: fill in the blank: i believe in _____ supremacy.

boo bear bite: minhee

annoying little brat: what?

boo bear bite: i was filling in the blank lol

annoying little brat:

annoying little brat: oh. okay.

WAHHHjin: i believe in kyungsoo supremacy 

CATBOY DREAM: *baekhyun ^

WAHHHjin: *kyungsoo ^^

gym rat: I believe in cheng xiao supremacy

annoying little brat: oh, that’s a good one serim.

boo bear bite: what about you?

annoying little brat: i’m glad you asked.

annoying little brat: i personally believe in….

boo bear bite: *drumroll*

annoying little brat: kang minhee supremacy.

CATBOY DREAM: literally GAGS.

dumb little bitch: me 2

dumb little bitch: i blve in taehyung sprmcy

*whips ass*: lol weird way to spell my name but fhanks ;p

*whips ass*: why can’t i ever spell right

*whips ass*: anyways i believe in miss jessi supremacy

gym rat: That’s because you have an unhealthy nunu nana addiction

*whips ass*: yeah, and??

_**steve main changed their name to not a child** _

not a child: today allen literally called me a child so i decided to reiterate the fact that i am a HEALTHILY growing teen boy

CATBOY DREAM:

CATBOY DREAM: there’s also jongin supremacy 

annoying little brat: we can argue about exo supremacy all day.

CATBOY DREAM: there is no argument.

annoying little brat: i offer you: suho.

*whips ass*: oh shit

boo bear bite: and chanyeol AND sehun

gym rat: I don’t know, I love Minseok

not a child: why don’t you ever put a period at the end of your sentences?

WAHHHjin: you don’t either tho???

not a child: but i type in lapslock ofc i don’t 

not a child: you either punctuate the whole thing or don’t punctuate at all

gym rat: It’s because a period marks the end of something and I never want to reach the end of my friendships with you all

WAHHHjin: let me end this friendship for you then

CATBOY: I CRINGED SO HARD OMG

*whips ass*: see seongmin why would you ask some shit like that knowing this man says shit like THAT

gym rat: Wow guys ):

not a child: i am sorry

not a child: i am not the same person i was 30 seconds ago

annoying little brat: still in shock he just said that.

boo bear bite: yikes

gym rat: I thought it was sweet

dumb little bitch: yes tht was vry sweet of u <3

gym rat: At least someone appreciates me

the only man ever: Lol what!!! I appreciate you

gym rat: Hey :)

the only man ever: Hey guys

annoying little brat: hello allen.

CATBOY DREAM: hay allenie

*whips ass*: yo

*whips ass*: how was work?

dumb little bitch: hi hru 2day!!!

not a child: LOOK AT MY NAME. NOT. A. CHILD.

the only man ever: Work was good, as well as haha.

the only man ever: My coworkers are really cool today! 

boo bear bite: aww that’s nice!

gym rat: That’s cool babe, I can’t wait to see you

  
  


the only man ever: I can’t wait to see you too haha

the only man ever: You know that Jisung guy?

WAHHHjin: that one who is really good at dancing?

the only man ever: Lol yeah

the only man ever: He was asking me to introduce him to the 2001 and below gang haha 

the only man ever: mostly hyeongjun

WAHHHjin: why hyeongjun?

CATBOY DREAM: yeah why me

WAHHHjin: that’s shady

the only man ever: They both like to dance lol

WAHHHjin: i bet he’s bad

annoying little brat: yeah, hyeongjun is pretty trash.

CATBOY DREAM: okay 2 left feet

annoying little brat: okay can’t go 2 minutes without using capslock.

CATBOY DREAM: NOT TRUE AT ALL 

*whips ass*: 

CATBOY DREAM: well

CATBOY DREAM: SHUT UPPPP

CATBOY DREAM: anyways you can add jisung! i wanna meet him 

the only man ever: Haha alright! I will do that now

_**the only man ever added jisungie! to the chat** _

the only man ever: Hey Jisung! You can meet everyone in here haha

CATBOY DREAM: HIII IM HYEONGJUN!!! you dance yeah?

jisungie!: YEAHH!!! hi!!! my name is pwark jisung!@@11

jisungie!: PARK** JKSDHFskdjghf

annoying little brat: oh god, there’s two of them. 

annoying little brat: i am minhee.

jisungie!: haha sorry i have to talk in caps a lot so my friends read what i say!!! its nice to meet you, i’ve seen you hang with allen at work before, you’re very handsome!!! :>

annoying little brat: 

annoying little brat: thanks, ikdjzfghjk. 

dumb little bitch: omg 

*whips ass*: he broke minhee LOLOLOL 

*whips ass*: btw thats jungmo and im taeyoung aka cool swaggy big heart love of everyones life yeah i know

jisungie!: lol omg you remind me of jaemin HAHA

jisungie!: its nice to meet you!!!

*whips ass*: yeah i know B)

gym rat: Hello I’m Serim!

jisungie!: omg allen NEVER shuts up about you HAHA all i hear about is how much he wants to see you

the only man ever: okdljfng

gym rat: omg??

gym rat: I LOVE YOU ALLEN!

the only man ever: I love you too!

boo bear bite: everyone loved that

boo bear bite: i am woobin helloo

annoying little brat: !!!!!

boo bear bite: !!!!!!!!

jisungie!: nice to meet u!!!! ur singing is so good i remember hearing u sing while i was working as well

boo bear bite: haha thank you! i’ve been practicing since i was little but it still means lot to hear it haha

jisungie!: haha im the same with dancing 

not a child: hii i am seongmin btw

jisungie!: omg hi!!! we are both the babies in our groups HAHAHA its nice to meet u!!!! 

not a child: you too!!1 do u play any games? maybe we can play sometime

jisungie!: yeah pm me and we can talk abt games if u want!!

not a child: okay!

WAHHHjin: i’m wonjin

jisungie!: haha hey! i loved ur pink hair

WAHHHjin: oh 

WAHHHjin: ok guys he can stay  
  
annoying little brat: LOL.

  
  
  
  
  


**MINIMO MAGIC**

minimo mini: jungmo

minimo mini: jungmo, are you awake?

minimo mo: its 2am minhee

minimo mo: why are u up?

minimo mini: i could ask you the same thing. 

minimo mo: we all kno i stay up until morning playing fortnite 

minimo mini: fair.

minimo mo: what did u need?

minimo mini: reassurance. 

minimo mo: ???

minimo mini: what if woobin stops liking me? 

minimo mini: i’m not ready to date but i’m not ready to lose what we have.

minimo mini: in our dms he’s so sweet and understanding.

minimo mini: i cried because he sent me this huge paragraph saying his feeling won’t change but if i don’t put a label on it he definitely will get tired of waiting won’t he? 

minimo mo: minhee

minimo mini: he deserves so much better 

minimo mini: i flirt with him, call him, and even fall asleep in said calls with him.

minimo mini: but i’m too scared to put a label on it. 

minimo mo: kang minhee

minimo mini: hwy does he eve like me?

minimo mini: he couidl do so much better. 

minimo mini: im basically leading him on. 

minimo mini: i m not ready but i dsonkt know what i would do without him.

minimo mo: minhee you know that’s not true. you’re hurting and we can all see that and it’s okay. i can promise you woobin would never leave you or do a single thing to hurt you in any way possible. he literally looks at you like you put the stars in the sky and i have never ever never seen him look at someone like that. i know you’re overthinking and youre crying and you just wanna sleep but youre thinking too much and thats okay, please take some time to relax, play some of your favorite songs, and just remember woobin would do anything for you. he would wait until he was 100 years old if it was for you. its okay for you guys to not have a label, you guys can keep flirting and calling and as long as you both have feelings for each other there is no problem

minimo mini: tfhank ou jung mo <3 y ou even used proper spelling. what did i do to deserve you 

minimo mo: i luv u mini!!! dont feel so sad ok??? 

minimo mo: get on ur pc n play fortnite with me when ur calm !!!1

minimo mini: ok. 

minimo mo: <3

  
  


** dumb little boys AND allen **

  
  


CATBOY DREAM: HELLLLOOOOOOOOOOO FRIENDS

CATBOY DREAM: WEEKLY SELCA DAY!

  
_**whips ass changed their name to taenunu**_

  
  
  


taenunu: 

taenunu: hey hey hey

taenunu: oh shit! it’s a double!

CATBOY DREAM: DOUBLE!!!!

not a child: DOUBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

taenunu: 

not a child: !!!

not a child: 

taenunu: lol so cute!!

WAHHHjin: LOOK AT MY SON

gym rat: No he’s my son wtf

annoying little brat: 

gym rat: Not a selca >:(

annoying little brat: yes it is. 

CATBOY DREAM: 

CATBOY DREAM: minhee produce an actual selca NOW

dumb little bitch: cute !!!!!!

WAHHHjin: best catboy

the only man ever: Cute!!!

the only man ever: Also,

the only man ever:

gym rat: Look at how cute he is guys <3

gym rat: Also here is mine

gym rat: 

the only man ever: <33

taenunu: gay people

taenunu: litrally vomits

not a child: you literally like men

taenunu: WHO??? ME?????

not a child: dkfjgbkhswerg

CATBOY DREAM: MINHEE

CATBOY DREAM: MINHEEEEEE WHERES THE SELCA

annoying little brat: i posted one 

dumb little bitch: 

dumb little bitch: minhee post a selca plzzzz!!!!

WAHHHjin: lookin good jungmo

CATBOY DREAM: JUNGMOOOOO YEAHHH!!!

dumb little bitch: thank u guys lol

dumb little bitch: minheeee selcaaaaaa

boo bear bite: i agree!

annoying little brat: i already posted one.

WAHHHjin: this fuckin guy

WAHHHjin:

WAHHHjin: got into da catboys stash

WAHHHjin: also minhee POST AN ACTUAL PICTURE

CATBOY DREAM: second best catboy <333

WAHHHjin: i’ll take it

dumb little bitch: lol qt

boo bear bite: i have a few pics i took this week

boo bear bite: you wanna see them all? 

annoying little brat: YES

annoying little beat: i mean yes. 

taenunu: omg 

boo bear bite: 

annoying little brat: <3

boo bear bite: <3

not a child: minhee

taenunu: stfu minhee wheres the selca

**grizzly + maltese**

grizzly: why dont you wanna post a selca mini??

maltese: i don’t look good.

grizzly: well that’s a lie

maltese: ???

grizzly: you always look good 

maltese: dskrjfhgb. 

grizzly: what? it’s the truth

grizzly: don’t force yourself, if you dont wanna i can tell them to stop nagging you

maltese: no, it’s okay.

maltese: you think i always look good? 

grizzly: minhee

maltese: i’m being serious.

grizzly: i’m also being serious when i say that is the _dumbest_ thing you’ve ever asked

grizzly: of course you look good

grizzly: you look even better than good

maltese: okay.

grizzly: okay? 

maltese: thank you, woobin.

grizzly: of course <3

grizzly: call? 

_**maltese is ringing….** _

  
  


** dumb little boys AND allen **

annoying little brat: fine.

annoying little brat: since you’re all so obsessed. 

CATBOY DREAM: FINALLY 

taenunu: every week it feels like we have to hold minhee at gunpoint to get him to send a real damn selca 

annoying little brat: i like making you people work for it.

annoying little brat: roll call. is everyone here to see? 

not a child: here

taenunu: here

CATBOY DREAM: heeerrreee

WAHHHjin: present 

dumb little bitch: h3re!!

gym rat: Here

the only man ever: Here!

annoying little brat: okay.

WAHHHjin: where is woobin?

taenunu: yeah wtf

taenunu: he usually would be here 

annoying little brat: he’s here.

not a child: ???

annoying little brat: he’s tuning his guitar rn

WAHHHjin: are y’all hanging out?

dumb little bitch: WITHOUT M3???

annoying little brat: in call.

annoying little brat: anyways.

gym rat: I see

annoying little brat: minhee selca. 

annoying little brat: 

dumb little bitch: oh my g

taenunu: YOU DID NOT ROLL CALL FOR THIS 

CATBOY DREAM: MINHEE GIVE US A REAL SELCA NOW

CATBOY DREAM: i hate you I HATE YOU

WAHHHjin: BOOOOO!!!!!!

gym rat: Why did i anticipate this 

the only man ever: HAHA

not a child: )):

CATBOY DREAM: WOOBIN HYUNG TELL HIM TO post a SELCA PLEASE

boo bear bite: minhee i want to see youuu

annoying little brat: you can see me. 

annoying little brat: my eyes are right there.

boo bear bite: minhee

annoying little brat: 

CATBOY DREAM: you know what

CATBOY DREAM: I’LL TAKE IT 

gym rat: YEAHHHH

dumb little bitch: miniii!!!!! <3

taenunu: SELCA DAY COMES TO A CLOSE!!!!

boo bear bite: <3

annoying little brat: <33

jisungie!: guys?

jisungie!: hi!

jisungie!:

CATBOY DREAM: I FORGOT HE WAS STIL;L HERE 

taenunu: KLSJDFHB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you get a lil look into minhee and woobin's dating but not really dating because minhee is sad!!!!! also serim and allen have my heart, that is all.
> 
> thank u for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this! i wrote this all on a whim and i don't know what i will be doing next but we shall see~!


End file.
